


Crafts for Christmas

by nerdy_bookworm_1998



Series: 25 Days of Christmas Celebration Calendar [13]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:48:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21781720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdy_bookworm_1998/pseuds/nerdy_bookworm_1998
Summary: Day 13 of my 25 Days of Christmas Celebration Calendar. Peter helps Y/N make some Christmas baubles.
Series: 25 Days of Christmas Celebration Calendar [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1559503
Kudos: 2





	Crafts for Christmas

“Ow!...Shoot!...Dammit!” muffled yelps and grumbles can be heard from the doorway to the dining room in the living quarters of the Avengers Compound. “Oh, you cotton-headed ninny muggins!” y/n yelps irritatedly as she nurses her injured fingers and glares at the offending arts and crafts supplies spread out on the dining room table.

"Uh, hey y/n/n. Would you like some help there?" Peter Parker's voice draws her attention to where he stands on the other side of the table.

“Hey Peter, yes please,” she smiles and gestures to the seat across from her which he takes and reaches for the hot glue gun and chopsticks in his friend’s hands.

“So, what are we making?” he asks as he starts delicately twirling the hot glue across the one end of the stick.

“We’re making baubles for the tree in the games room. Right now I was trying to make wands but I kept hitting myself with the glue, thankfully, I heal fast,” she explains as she watches Peter attach a few beads to the still warm glue.

“That’s such a cool idea! After I’m done with the wands, can I help make some other stuff? Can we do a Harry Potter theme? Or maybe Star Wars? Oh, how about Doctor Who?” Peter starts rambling, excitedly waving the gun around.

“Careful with that thing bud! And besides, why stick to just one? Why don’t we do a fandom tree with all of those? We could do house colors garlands, maybe a miniature Death Star and Tardis? Heck, I’m pretty sure I have a replica ornament of the castle at Disneyworld and a monorail that we could put around it!” she smiles as Peter nods so fast she starts fearing his head might fall off.

The rest of the day is spent making assorted ornaments from every fandom they could think of and by the time the sun rises the next morning the Christmas tree in the games room of the compound is lit up brighter than the annual fourth of July fireworks display.


End file.
